To Help Cure the Sick
by Hinako18
Summary: Everybody's gotten sick before. What would it be like if each member from NaLu, GruVia, JErza, and GaLe get sick? Their love would be there to take care of them. This is a fanfic about each disease/illness the person gets and then their love has to take care of them. I hope you like it!
1. Laryngitis Devil

**Hi guys! So I've been planning on writing a series of stories about when Gray, Jellal, and Natsu get sick (one at a time) and their love has to take care of them, but then they get sick and the boys have to take care of the girls. I hope it's not too cliche and I'll be good on updates this time since I'm not sick anymore (thankfully :) so please R & R and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Laryngitis Devil**

 **Gray POV  
**

I groaned as I swallowed more water into my irritating throat. I coughed heavily into my arm afraid not to wake Juvia up as my chest tried to heave itself out of my body. I'm an Ice Devil Slayer for heaven's sake! I don't get sick! I took my shirt off and sat down at my bed eating an ice cube. It was three in the morning and I was sweating like crazy. We had a mission tomorrow and I had no clue how to hide my sickness from Juvia.  
 _No Gray, you're not sick_ I tell myself.

I went back to sleep and took some honey to soothe my throat. In the morning, the sunlight beamed down into our room as I felt for Juvia, but she wasn't there.  
"J-Juvia?" I croak.  
"Gray-sama!" Juvia shrieked as she turned around, "you didn't forget about our mission did you?"  
I swallowed an upcoming cough and whispered, "No, of course not, my love,"  
"Gray-sama, your voice,"  
"Juvia I'm okay," I say through the pain.  
"O-Okay," she says.  
Phew, that was a close one. I go to brush my teeth and the iced water splashing in my face feels so amazing, but I'm starting to get cold. For once, I actually think about putting a shirt on. It was a cold winter day and I didn't want my laryngitis to get worse.

"Oi Juvia," I rasp, "what's for breakfast?"  
"I made some soup and bread and butter!" she exclaimed happily. I sighed in relief in hearing that there would be some soup instead of something like bagels to irritate my throat.  
I made my way downstairs and actually ate the soup when it was warm. It felt good sine I was really starting to freeze.  
"Gray-sama, you're eating it hot! And you've worn a shirt!" she said "are you feeling okay?"  
"Yeah! I'm totally fine!" I say as loud as I can, hurting my throat even more.  
"Well we'd better get ready to meet up with Lucy (LOVE RIVAL)," she said through anger.  
"Ok," I groan. Today is gonna be a long day.

* * *

We meet up with Lucy and Natsu and start our mission. Erza caught a cold, so she couldn't come with us. I wonder how mad she is if I get to go even though I have laryngitis.  
"Ok so we need to ride this train here," Lucy said.  
"WHAT?! TRAINS AGAIN!?" Natsu yelled.  
"Three hours," Juvia said.  
I groaned and thought of what would happen in these three tiring hours.

As soon as we got on the train, Natsu's face paled.  
"Feel... sick..." he moaned as e covered his mouth.  
"Natsu, if you're gonna barf, barf in the bag," I croak. I brought myself a bag in case I would throw up on the train. My head was spinning and my throat was hurting.  
"Oi Gray, what's up with your voice?" Lucy asked.  
"Yeah, when Juvia asked Gray-sama if he was feeling sick, he told me he was okay. But is he?" Juvia said.  
"I'm FINE!" I yelled at them as Natsu started hurling into the bag.  
I cringed and closed my eyes.  
"I'm going to sleep," I tell them.  
"Okay, so am I." Lucy said.

However, falling asleep was not as easy as I thought it would be. Every once in a while I would hear a retch and a splatter as Natsu's vomit filled the bag. I had to swallow many times to keep myself from vomiting. Finally around the two hour mark, I got up and wrapped myself with a blanket.  
"Is it just me or s it cold in this tr-train," I shiver.  
"Gray, how are you cold?" Lucy asked, "You're an ice wizard for heaven's sake!"

I shook my head and went into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and coughed heavily so I wouldn't have to cough in front of the girls. I spat out some phlegm and rinsed my mouth. I cleared my throat, and was about to step out when I heard a crash.

I opened the door and saw Natsu, sick, but fighting another person. I hadn't seen this guy anywhere, so I struck him with an ice make lance.  
He fell backwards and was heading towards me when Natsu screamed "FIRE DRAGON'S VOMIT!" and poured the whole bag of vomit onto him. I was so disgusted that I started gagging and puking. My throat flared as I coughed onto the train platform harshly.  
"Gray-sama!" Juvia came screaming at me.  
"Ugh Natsu is so gross, that't caused me to vomit." I quickly cough out.  
"Are you sure? Because you look quite sick." she said.

Then the inevitable happened. The guy who was fighting Natsu got out of his vomit bath and came straight to me and I blocked with an iced shield. This didn't last long before the train exploded. Lucy summoned Horologium and carried all of the passengers out safely. But the problem was in the train. Smoke filled my lungs and I heaved and coughed with each breath sending a searing pain up my throat.  
"Is that all you've got, suckers?" he sneered.  
Natsu got angry. He sent a barrage of punches to him, but for some reason, the dude wasn't interested in Natsu. He was interested in _me_. I coughed even harder as he punched my face with his dynamite packed fist. My head sparked and flared with pain as my throat died.

I slunched down into the floor, unable to move, and gagging and coughing so hard that my body was shuddering. I had completely lost my voice.  
All I heard then was an evil laugh.

 **Juvia POV**

I was outside the train cart and realized Gray-sama was still inside.  
"Gray-sama!" I call out.  
"Juvia no!" Lucy screamed.  
I knew I had to do it. I rushed into the train cart and saw Gray-sama dead on the floor. No not dead, Juvia. Not dead, Juvia.  
"Gray-sama!" I screamed as I shook him.  
"JUVIA!" Lucy yelled as the hooded figure was about to strike me. Just in time, Loke came in and deflected the punch.  
"Thank you Loke-san," I say. I carried Gray-sama outside as he was unconscious. His mouth was open and his throat was red as a tomato.  
Loke finished up the hooded man, and then came back to Lucy.

"What happened to Gray?" Lucy asked.  
"He's-He's-he's..." I start sobbing.  
"No Juvia he's not dead!" Lucy yells at me. Suddenly, I see Gray-sama sputtering and spitting and coughing.  
"Gray!" Natsu said.  
"J-J-Juv-v-via," he rasps.  
I go over to him and lie down next to him.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
He cringes and dry coughs onto the ground. I pat his back as he coughs out smoke from his lungs.  
"G-G-G-G-Go... H-H-Home," he croaks.  
"Yes, we will go home now," I tell him.  
"Gray, are you-" Lucy didn't finish.  
"SICK?" Natsu finished for her.  
I saw Gray-sama give a slight nod and then he coughed up some phlegm.  
"THEN WHY DID YOU COME WITH US?! WE HAVE TO GO HOME NOW!" Natsu yelled.  
I saw Gray-sama close his eyes and cover his ears.  
"Oi NATSU! SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP YOU STINKIN-" Lucy got cut off again by Gray-sama's coughing.

* * *

 **Gray POV**

I feel like a pig. My throat itched and hurt as I coughed for 10000 times a day. At home Juvia mixed up some honey and herbal tea that Porlyusica had given her. It soothed my throat and before long, Erza was coming back.  
"Gray..." she threatened.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were SICK?!" she yelled as she banged my head into her armor. Black spots danced in my eyes as I coughed harshly and felt dizzy.  
"B-B-Because you were throwing up wh-wh-when we left for the m-mission," I rasp.  
Her face went a shade of red as she stared at me. 

After about a week of coughing and gagging I was feeling better enough to challenge Natsu to a food contest. I won, of course. 

* * *

**That's Gray's story, how do you guys like it?  
** **I basically incorporated things from when I got laryngitis :)  
** **Next chapter: Heavenly Body Poisoning**


	2. Heavenly Body Poisoning

**Heavenly Body Poisoning**

 **Jellal POV**

I can't wait for tonight's big party at Crime Sorciere. Even Erza and the others will be coming, too! I ordered so much food, ramen, sushi, and a lot more to come. Ultear and Meredy are setting up the decorations.  
"Jellal, the decorations are ready," Ultear said as the doorbell rang.  
"It's the food!" Meredy exclaims.

The food arrives and guests pour in. I see Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, and Erza.  
"Hey guys!" I wave to them.  
"HI JELLAL! FOOOD!" Natsu screams as he dashes at the food and starts eating.  
"Well, why don't we all sit and eat?" Gray asked as he went to join Natsu.

I sat next to Erza and we ate as well. I ate some ramen and it tasted kind of weird.  
"Oi, guys does your ramen taste weird?" I ask them.  
"No, its amazing!" Meredy said.  
"I don't even know what it tastes like, because I'm just swallowing it whole!" Natsu says.  
I take another bite of it and it still tastes weird, but I end up eating the whole thing anyways.  
We chatted and socialized until around midnight when I went home with Erza.  
"Jellal, are you okay?" Erza asks me.  
"Yeah, I'm fine! I'm just tired." I tell her even though I'm worse. My stomach is gurgling and is disagreeing with whatever food I ate.

We get home and I slouch down on the bed, hugging my stomach. Erza looks at me questioningly and I look away.  
"Jellal, are you sure?" she asks, concerned.  
"Yeah, I just told you I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep now," I said.

Erza went away to watch some TV. I curled up into a fetal position, each minute bringing more pain to my stomach. _This is not the stomach flu_ I tell myself. I got it before, but my stomach never hurt this much, and right now I didn't feel any nausea. Could it be food poisoning? Appendicitis? I groaned softly and rolled around clutching my stomach like it was my lifeline. I lie down on it, but it just hurts even more. Sleep is not coming to me and I am as tired as heck.

Erza finally comes in and she falls asleep just like that. I quickly crawl out of bed and sit in the living room, drinking warm water. This is supposed to soothe my stomach, but it just makes matters worse. Tonight's going to be a long night.

 **Nobody's POV**

Jellal went back upstairs and scampered into the bathroom as he locked the door. Erza was still fast asleep, dreaming of strawberry cake when she reached over for Jellal. He wasn't there. Her eyes flew open in search of him, and she saw a faint glow coming from the bathroom. _Oh he's just peeing_ she told herself, _no need to worry._

But after about thirty minutes, Jellal still hadn't come back yet. Erza got out of bed and knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Jellal?" she said quietly. She heard a groan in reply.  
"Jellal let me in," she said as she tried to open the locked door.  
"Go... away," he croaked.  
Erza knew that she was the master at picking locks so she took out the smallest needle she could find and pried open the door. A pale faced, sick Jellal appeared in front of her.  
His head was in his knees as he sat on the toilet groaning in pain. A waft of foul smelling odor past across her and she almost fainted. Erza walked in and flushed the toilet as Jellal slouched against the wall.  
"Erza... I feel like crap..." he moaned as spit trickled down his mouth. Erza felt his head and it wasn't hot. _So it's not the stomach bug.  
_ "Did you eat anything bad?" she asks him  
"Probably the ramen," he rasps.

Suddenly his face turned a putrid shad of green as he vomited chunks of yellowish-greenish mush into the toilet. Erza cringed and patted his back as he threw up more chunks.  
"It hurts..." he moans as he tries to swallow the rest of the vomit.  
"I know. Just let it all out. When it's not in your stomach it will feel better," Erza said.  
"Really?" Jellal croaked as he stuck two fingers down his throat. The gag reflex induced him to throw up so much that Erza had to flush the toilet 5 times.  
"Now don't throw up too much," Erza patted his back as he retched.

Jellal sat back, face green, clutching his stomach.  
"Lie down," Erza ordered.  
Jellal lied down and Erza rubbed his stomach in small circles as it continued to gurgle.  
"D-D-Does your s-s-stomach h-h-hurt?" Jellal coughed out through the pain.  
"No i'm fine." Erza said, "You said the ramen tasted weird. Was it because of that?"  
"Maybe," He groaned again and shut his eyes tight.

For the rest of the night the bathroom smelled like rotten meat, but Erza didn't care. Jellal threw up a lot and had diarrhea which was really bad. It was all because of that one bowl of ramen that had some bad meat in it.  
"Oh Jellal," Erza said as she placed a cloth on his head. It was already morning and none of them had gotten any sleep. Jellal panted and slouched next to the toilet as he threw up for the tenth time.  
"Erza you go sleep," he mumbled, "I'll stay here,"  
"No, you're coming with me," Erza said as she grabbed him.  
"But my tummy hurts so bad I can't move!" Jellal whined like a kid.  
"Oh just shut up and come with me!" Erza picked up Jellal and threw him on the bed.  
"Owwww," he said, clutching his stomach.  
"Here's a bucket in case you throw up again," Erza said.

They slept through the day with Jellal moaning and groaning. By night, his stomach was already starting to come back to its senses.  
"Boy, I'm hungry," Erza said as she went to get some instant noodles.  
"So am I," Jellal said.  
"You'd better take it easy," Erza said, "Don't eat too much."  
"I won't."

* * *

After they ate, they went back to bed. Jellal's stomach was feeling much better and he woke up feeling great. However, when he reached over for Erza, she was gone...  
"Don't tell me-"  
His speech was cut off by groaning and retching from the bathroom. Jellal snickered and thought, _Must've been the instant noodles!  
_

* * *

 **Is it good? I know there was a lot of disgusting stuff in this because I got food poisoning before :(  
** **Next Chapter: Dragon Fever**


	3. Dragon Fever

**Dragon Fever**

 **Happy POV**

I'm so excited! Today is our mission day! We get 4000000000 jewel! That's a lot for us, and I know the split already. I get 2000000000, Natsu gets 2000000000, Lucy gets the rest! I flew over to Natsu's room and surprisingly he was snoring!"  
"B-But Natsu NEVER sleeps in on a mission day!" I thought out loud.  
"NATSU!" I screamed, tugging at him.  
He cringed and rolled and continued to sleep. I landed on his bed and felt is head. I instantly pulled my paw back and it was burning. Half of it had been scorched red.  
"Natsu..." I quickly flew over to Lucy's house and found her eating breakfast.  
"LUUUCYYY!" I cry.  
"What?!" she shrieked.  
"It's N-Natsu," I said, "he's... he's..."  
"What?! Take me to him." she said.

We get back home and Natsu is still lying in bed, sweating and cringing. Lucy wakes Natsu up and puts a cloth on his head.  
"Does he have a fever?" Lucy asked as she reached for his head.  
"Don't!" I couldn't stop her before she put her hand on his head and she drew it back, with smoke coming out of it.  
"Oh my goodness, jeez!" Lucy said, rubbing her hand.  
Natsu broke into a coughing fit and sneezed a few times.  
"Luce," he rasped as he shut his eyes tight, "It hurts,"  
"Oh Natsu," Lucy said as she sat next to him.

"What happened?" I asked.  
"I think Natsu has Dragon Fever." Lucy said, "It's a virus that dragon slayers get really rarely, but somehow Natsu got it. Their heads burn up to 100 degrees celsius and their throats and sinuses will hurt really bad. It's basically the flu, but ten times worse."  
"Whoa, I didn't know you could actually figure it out," I said surprisingly.  
"Oi, I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" she screamed.  
Natsu moaned and sniffled.  
"Happy, you go tell Erza and Gray that Natsu is sick. I'll take care of him." Lucy said to me.  
I nodded and went to meet Erza and Gray.

 **Lucy POV  
** I made some soup for Natsu as he slept. Often times he would wake up in a dry coughing fit or he would gag because his throat was too dry. I brought a glass of water to the room.  
"Here, Natsu" I said, holding up the glass.  
He sat up slowly and rubbed his head, "Luce, my head and stomach hurt," he croaked.  
"Don't worry. It'll just have to pass by itself."  
He slowly drained the glass making sure not to upset his stomach. Halfway there he choked on the water and spit it all over me. His face lit up and he started sobbing. I was taken aback.  
"Oh L-L-L-Luce," he sobbed and coughed, "s-s-sorry,"  
"Natsu, stop crying like a baby!" I scold him. He sniffled and coughed into my arms.

A few minutes later Erza and Gray arrived.  
"So, he's sick, huh?" Gray said.  
"Yeah," I tell him.

When Natsu sat up I put the bowl of chicken soup under his chin. He shook his head as if to tell me he didn't want it, but I insisted.  
"Natsu, if you don't eat that," Erza said.  
"O-ok I'll eat it," he rasped.  
I slowly fed him some soup as he coughed. I saw his eyes close and his teeth grinded against each other. His hands flew to his head as he groaned.  
"L-L-Lucy, stop it... stop the pain..." he said as he rested his head on my shoulder.  
"Here you go, idiot," Gray said as he made an ice-pack for Natsu.  
"Th-th-th-thanks," Natsu coughed.

"You guys can go out to the guild, I'll stay here with him," I tell them.  
"You sure?" Erza said.  
"Yeah."

Natsu moaned as he coughed into my arms.  
"Natsu, come to think of it, I've never seen you sick before," I told him.  
"I've never felt this sick before," he croaked.

I was about to get up to get some water when his burning hand gripped my wrist.  
"D-D-D-Don't g-go," he said. Another coughing fit brought him to grip harder.  
"No, I'm not going, I'm just getting some water for you." I tell him as I pat his back.

Apparently he wants me to stay with him, though.  
"Where is-" I didn't finish before Natsu coughed harshly into my face. The heat was so immense that I was sweating within minutes.  
"S-S-Sorry," he coughed again.  
"It's fine. Where is-" I got cut off once again when he really met the max. Natsu could not stop coughing and each one was so loud and painful that I could feel it. He gagged and then continued until about five minutes later when I went out to get him a glass of water.

I came back and found him slouching on the bed, clutching his side.  
"L-L-Luce," he sputtered,"my stomach hurts from the cou-" another cough brought up phlegm and spit.  
I patted his chest and made him drink the water, which was't a very good idea, because he choked in the middle and gagged on it as he threw up everything including small amounts of blood.  
"Oh my god," I gasped as he fainted into my arms.

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

In my dream I was stranded on a desert, with no water, no food, and worst of all, no Lucy. I screamed for help, but my voice was gone and I coughed so hard each one sent a searing pain up my throat.

Then a mighty roar bursted my eardrums and my head flared with pain.  
"Natsu," a grand voice said.  
"I-Igneel?" I whispered.  
"I can't believe I raised an idiot like you!" he said, "So weak, so frail, not even able to stand a dragon fever!"  
I couldn't believe my ears. Was this really Igneel?"  
"I-I-Igneel, where a-are y-you," I choked,  
Then there was an explosion and everything went silent.

I bolted awake to find myself in my bed, with Lucy by my side. The pain instantly came back.

"So, you woke up, huh?" Lucy said.  
"Yeah," I said.  
She planted a kiss that sent warmth up my body.  
I put my head on her shoulder and coughed silently.  
"I-I-I-It hurts, Luce," I rasp.  
"I know. I've gotten the flu before. It is not pleasant," she says soothingly.

Then I saw that she had changed into a new outfit.  
"How long have I slept?" I asked her.  
"About 8 hours," she said.  
"Wait so it's night already?" I whisper.  
"Pretty much!" she said.

After that I smell vomit. And I've just realized I threw up on Lucy before I lost consciousness.  
"Oh geez," I say, "I'm sorry, Luce,"  
"It's fine," she said, "You're actually pretty cute when you're sick, did you know that?" she giggled.  
I blushed and all night we lied down in the bed, arms in arms as I kissed her once more.

The night brought on a million coughing fits and many migraines that Lucy had to take care of.  
After a long week, I was finally feeling a little bit better, even though the tickling in my throat wouldn't go away.

After that it was mission day. I woke up feeling very good and found that Happy was gone.  
"Oi Happy!" I yelled.  
"What?" he sighed. I went over to his room and my heart sank.  
"Seriously?" I sighed, "Is Exceed Fever even a real thing?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Plzzzz review.  
** **Next chapter: Iron Stomach Virus**


	4. Iron Stomach Cancer

**Iron Stomach Flu**

 **Gajeel POV**

"GAJEEL!" Levy called for the millionth time, "GET UP,"

l moaned and rolled over, eyelids heavy.

"Okay, comin'," I said. My voice felt like sandpaper. My eyelids refused to stop drooping down. My head spun like a roller coaster, and I had an upset stomach that was ready to come out any second.

I walked over to the bathroom and coughed a fit. Then sneezed a fit. I brushed my teeth hastily and went downstairs.  
"G-Gajeel," Levy said, "Y-You look terrible,"  
"I feel terrible," I rasped as I coughed harder.

Levy patted my back and opened a messaging lacrima. I saw the guild appear and I hid almost immediately. I didn't want them to see what I looked like right now.  
"What's up Levy-chan?" Lucy asked.  
"Oh. I just wanted to tell you guys Gajeel's sick so we can't make it to the guild today," Levy said. I groaned at her words.

"Oh man! Iron butt's sick?! I thought I had to FIGHT him today!" Natsu yelled.

"Yo Flame Brain shut up, he's sick alright?" Gray retorted.  
I felt the anger rise inside me as the feeling to throw up on stupid Salamander's face increased.

"You wanna go Snowcone Head?!" Natsu yelled.  
"Why not, Brainless Tabasco Freak?!" Gray yelled back.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Erza yelled which pounded my headache.  
"A-Anyways I just wanted to say that Gajeel is sick and we can't make it. Sorry!" Levy said as she put away the lacrima.

I came out and broke into a coughing fit. Levy patted my back as I coughed more.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.  
"No," I said flatly.  
"Care for any breakfast?" she asked.  
"Never," I said. Another cough. This time with stuff in it. Gross.

I went back to bed, with a headache and stomach ache. Falling asleep was really hard. It was a summer day and I was freezing cold.  
"Oi Gajeel," Levy said softly, "Here,"  
She handed me a glass of water and put a cloth on my head. I drank the water, and coughed on it, choking and spitting everything on the sheets.  
"S-S-Sorry," I shivered.  
"You'll be fine," she said, patting my back again.  
"Why are you even taking care of me? Isn't Shadow Gear on a mission today?" I croaked.  
"Are you kidding? Shadow Gear is just one of my extra hobbies. Your health is more important." She sternly said.

I chuckled, but then coughed for a long time, fit after fit.  
"What do you-*cough*- need me to-a-ACHOO!-do right now?" I said between sneezes and coughs.  
"Nothing. Just get better." she said touching my head. I saw her face go pale.  
"What?" I asked.  
"G-G-Gajeel, you're fever is really high," she said.

I felt dizzy and went to sleep. Sleeping was something. Dreaming was something else. I was fighting Rogue and Salamander as my head pounded hard. Then the dizziness and nausea were too much.  
Bleaaaaaargh! I threw up on Rogue's Exceed, Frosch, causing him to break into tears.  
"Ahhhh," he wailed, "Fro is dirty with puke!"

I turned red and continued to throw up and gag until Natsu came down with a fist and I blocked. When it was about to come down, I bolted awake and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

 **Pantherlily POV**

I was snooping around in Gajeel's bathroom when I heard he was sick. I peeked outside to find him sleeping, but suddenly his eyes flew open and he ran towards me. I hided in the cabinet quickly and saw his target wasn't me, but it was the toilet. From the cabinet I heard loud retching noises and groans. I opened the cabinet and found a green-faced, sick Gajeel sitting back.  
"Lily!" he rasped.  
"Are you okay?" I walked over to him, patting his back.  
I heard him groan and then vomit even harder into the toilet. This wasn't just the regular flu, this was stomach flu.  
"Lily get out quick," he moaned, "before it happens..."

I had no clue what "it" was so I stayed there. I flushed the toilet when Gajeel screamed, "GO!"

* * *

 **Okay so at this part, for those of you that have really weak stomachs I suggest you don't read because it is really gross past this part so just skip to the next chapter. If you are brave and ave a strong stomach, read on!  
**

* * *

 **Pantherlily POV**

I left immediately and heard a roar and scream come from the bathroom as a giant splatter filled my ears. I scrambled downstairs and quickly told Levy.  
"WHAT?!" she yelled as she ran upstairs.  
I saw her pounding on the bathroom door, screaming Gajeel's name. I smelled a foul odor coming from the bathroom and I knew Gajeel was really ill.  
Levy finally gave up, took a needle, pried open the lock, and I almost fainted at the sight.

Gajeel got explosive-diarrhea with extreme throwing up so the toilet flooded and it smelled so bad. Gajeel himself was lying in a pool of blood, and not moving.  
I quickly ran out of the bathroom and downstairs to get some kiwi juice. I hope that settles my stomach.

Levy gasped and muttered, "Oh gods I remember last night he ate so much,"  
"What?" I asked.  
"He ate fifty pieces of sushi, 5 bowls of ramen, 8 bowls of soba, and tons of mochi and rice cakes." she said, staring at the sight.  
"He must've threw everything up and kept on doing so until blood came out," I suggested.

"This is bad," Levy muttered, "Solid Script: Clean!"  
The bathroom instantly smelled better as all the diarrhea and vomit vanished.

"Gajeel wake up..." Levy said, almost crying, "Come on, you can do it,"  
She shook him, but he still lay there, unconscious. I walked over to where his wrist was and checked his pulse.  
I gasped. Dangerously low. Almost nothing. I activated my Aera and flew to the guild.

"Lily!" Happy said.  
"Quick get me Wendy" I yelled.  
"What happened?" everyone asked.  
"J-Just don't- I'll tell you later okay?" I said as Wendy came. I flew with her and told her everything as she gasped.

"I've never heard of that before!" She said as we reached home.

* * *

 **Nobody POV**

Wendy got to Gajeel's house and saw him lying pale-faced and in a pool of blood.  
Levy was relieved to see the sky dragon slayer here.  
"Wendy-" Levy started.  
"I know. I will try my best." the young dragon slayer said confidently.

She cast a spell over Gajeel's body, but nothing happened.  
"Hold on..." she muttered, trying hard to focus her energy on the sick body.  
Still, nothing happened.

"Aaagh!" Wendy said, sweating as she tried once more.  
This time the glow was a lot brighter than before. However, nothing happened once again.  
Wendy fell backwards, as her eyes closed, "S-Sorry Levy-chan," she said as she fainted.

Levy gasped. Lily gasped. They quickly went to Wendy and shook her.  
"Wendy!" Levy screeched as she shook the navy blue-haired mage.  
She didn't wake up. Gajeel's pulse was lowering. Wendy's was too.

Charle and Lily made an emergency visit to the guild again. A surprise awaited them. When the doors burst open, they saw a party going on, celebrating the 100th anniversary of Fairy Tail.  
"Hey guys!" Mira said.  
"This is no time to be happy, Wendy and Gajeel are both on the edge of death!" Charle said through tears.  
"What?!" Everyone shouted.

The Exceeds made a visit to Porlyusica and she went to Levy and Gajeel's house.  
She went to Wendy first. Porlyusica plunged a needle into Wendy's arm, and her eyes flew open.  
"What? What? Where am I? Where's Gajeel-san?" she said.  
Porlyusica then thrust the needle into Gajeel's arm, with nothing happening.

"Oh no," she muttered as she went to work with her medicines.  
"What?" Levy asked nervously.  
"I'm afraid somebody has stomach cancer," Porlyusica said.  
"WHAT?! YOU CAN CURE IT RIGHT?!" Levy screamed as she broke into a sob.  
"Yeah, but it will take a long time. About 3 months."  
Porlyusica injected something into Gajeel's arm and his pulse rate increased.  
Levy continued to cry as Wendy comforted her.

For the course of 2 months Gajeel threw up, coughed, and sneezed as the cancer cells slowly made their way out of his body.  
"Fast recovery, huh?" Porlyusica smiled as she revived Gajeel.  
"Thank you sooooo much, Porlyusica," Levy smiled and turned to Gajeel.  
"I thought... I-I thought y-y-you were gonna die..." Levy started crying again as she buried her face in Gajeel's stomach.  
"s-s-sorry," he said.

After all, they were still the best couple ;)

* * *

 **That's it for the men! Sorry this one was so yucky.  
** **Next Chapter: Water Flu**


	5. Water Flu

**Water Flu**

 **Juvia POV**

I woke up shivering under my covers. It was snowing heavily outside and the window was wide open. My eyelids were heavy and my head was pounding.  
"If only Gray-sama were here," I muttered to myself.

Sudenly I heard a yell and my door swung open as cold wind poured inside. My teeth chattered and I hid under the covers. Then a a handsome, manly voice said, "Yo Juvia,"

I gasped. Gray!  
"G-G-G-Gray s-s-sama! Wh-Why a-are you h-h-here?" I rasped, shivering.  
He mustn't see me in this state. My eyes were puffy and my throat was horrible.  
"I heard you were sick," he said.

I groaned and coughed hard and sneezed.  
"Can I cuddle in?" he asked as he took off his shirt.  
"Yes," I agreed, beaming.

The warmth of Gray's body spread over me like a million layers of blankets.  
I closed my eyes on his touch and fell asleep.

When I woke up, there was a cup of warm tea and soup, including a note that read:  
 _Juvia,  
_ _I went home because I had to get something. I will be back soon.  
_ _With love,  
_ _Gray._

Oh Gray-sama! I thought. I shivered under the blankets and coughed harder.  
I sat up, hurting my headache, and drank some tea. The warmth spread across my body and I felt really good, although it scorched my throat. I tried to drink the soup, but I choked and coughed up things after a few tries. Then Gray-sama came back.

"Need some help?" he asked. He fed me the soup and it soothed my stomach.  
"I assume you have a stomach ache right?" he said, rubbing small circles on my stomach. His warm hand rubbed and I felt relief.  
"Head hurts," I muttered, coughing.  
"Ok," he said, placing a hand on my head.  
"Juvia, you have a fever!" he said.

Gray made an ice pack for me and placed it on my head. I shivered and went to sleep after a while.  
When I woke up it was nighttime.  
I found Gray sama inside my covers, curled up with me.  
"Awake?" he said kissing me.  
My cheeks flushed and I kissed him back. Then I regretted it.  
"Gray-sama, don't kiss me! You'll get sick!" I said.  
"Do you think I care?" he snickered.

The both of them slept, arm in arm, with Juvia's sick body leaning in closer.

* * *

 **Gray POV**

She's cute when she sleeps. She whimpers and scowls, and mutters my name. It was six in the morning when she woke up.  
"J-J-Juvia doesn't feel g-g-good," she said. I felt her head and it was still very hot.  
Her face turned a putrid shade of green as I knew what was to come next. I quickly made a bucket and she vomited into it.

I patted her back, rubbing it as she threw up.

"S-S-S-Sorry," she croaked.  
"It's not your fault," I comforted her.  
"Juvia just felt nauseous and wanted to vomit!" she sobbed into my arms.  
"There, there," I said patting her.

"Let's go back to sleep," I said, kissing her vomit breath lips.  
"Gray-sama!" she wailed, "You will get sick!"  
"Again, does it look like I care?" I said sarcastically.

We went back to sleep as I kissed her again.

 **Juvia POV**

I woke up feeling much better, as Gray-sama was beside me. Suddenly, I heard a stir and a sneeze as he blew his nose.  
"Mornin' Juvia," he said hoarsely.  
"Gray-sama! You're sick!" I exclaimed as he coughed into his arm.  
"I don't care," he said, "As long as you're good, I'm good too,"

* * *

 **Sorry this was really horrible and short, I wrote it at 1:00AM and I think I'm starting to get sick with something, so excuse any grammar mistakes.  
** **Next chapter: Celestial Trouble**


	6. Celestial Trouble

**Celestial Trouble**

 **Nobody POV**

Lucy and her friends just came back from the Celestial Spirit World, and they've had tons of fun and tons of great food. However, Lucy's in some Celestial Trouble.

* * *

"Oh Natsu, I don't feel so good," Lucy said.  
"What?!" he said.  
"Yeah. My stomach hurts bad and my throat feels like-a-A-ACHOO!-sandpaper," Lucy rasped as she sneezed hard.

"Ewwwww, Lucy is sick!" Happy said as Lucy sneezed on him.  
Lucy sat back in her chair, clutching her stomach as she coughed hard. Each cough sent a searing pain up her chest and down her stomach.  
Nausea settled in as Lucy felt like each bite of food took a million years.

Lucy coughed up phlegm as Happy flew away in disgust.  
"Gross!" he said, flying away.  
"S-S-Sorry," Lucy rasped as she sneezed again.

"Luce, are you alrgi- ok that's gonna-" Natsu didn't even finish before Lucy's eyes widened and she slammed the door of the bathroom.  
Loud. Loud vomiting sounds were heard as Celestial food slammed into the porcelain bowl with each bout getting louder and louder.

"She doesn't sound good..." Natsu muttered as he went over to the bathroom.  
"OI LUCY! LET US IN!" He said pounding on the door. Lucy then coughed, gagged and more food hit the porcelain.  
"Happy, go to the guild, tell them we're takin' a sick day," he said.  
"Aye sir!"

 **Lucy POV**

I leaned back, groaning as my stomach gurgled. I coughed hard fits and each cough made the nausea worse. Sneezing hurt my stomach and coughing hurt my chest as I leaned over the toilet, wanting to get everything out. I stuck two fingers down my throat as I panted and gagged, throwing up whatever food I ate at the Celestial Spirit World.

I heard Natsu banging on the door and I just ddn't have the energy to let him in. I sneezed so hard and coughed so much that blood was coming out of my esophagus.  
Then the door lock pried open and Natsu hurried in, flushing the toilet. I gagged more and felt my stomach revolt as it expelled the contents of itself on Natsu's shirt.  
"Oh gods," he said as vomit covered him.  
"S-S-Sorry Natsu," I wailed as I cried and coughed, each one sendng pain into my stomach as I gagged and hurled.  
He stripped and said, "Luce it's okay. Come on let's go."

"I'm staying here," I said as I lied down on the floor.  
"I'll go get something for you to drink. Can't let you be dehydrated.

* * *

 **Nobody POV**

When Natsu reached the door of their on-suite, he found it locked.  
"Lucy," he said.  
"Natsu leave me be," he heard her groan.  
"No I can handle you-" he didn't finish before Lucy retched and threw up as she coughed more.  
"-re vomiting," he finished.

"I'm not vomiting," Lucy groaned as Natsu cringed at a splatter.  
 _Oh great. Diarrhea._ He thought to himself as he pried himself down on the couch.  
"Okay just tell me when you're done." he said.

After a long time, Lucy flushed the toilet and groaned, lying in the bathtub.  
Natsu pried open the lock and he went in as a foul odor came from the bathroom.

"So, apparently you have food poisoning and a cold." he said.  
"H-H-H-How do you know?" Lucy groaned.  
"Wendy told me." he said.

Lucy coughed harder and saliva and bile poured from her mouth.  
"I'm sorry Natsu," she sobbed.  
"What?! Why are YOU sorry? I should be the one who's sorry!" he yelled, pounding Lucy's headache.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this," she said, "I know seeing me sick to my stomach and sneezing on your face isn't the most pleasant thing to see."  
"I don't care." Natsu smiled, "As long as I'm here to take care of you, nothing matters more.

* * *

 **Sorry about all these short and horrible stories; I went to the doctor today and it turns out I have the flu and mild food poisoning so I'm really sick here :((((... I wish Natsu or someone from Fairy Tail could take care of me :(((  
** **I will try updating quicker depending on how fast the food poisoning and flu go away, so... yeah.**

 **Next chapter: Appendicitis**


	7. Appendicitis

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately, my flu is really bad :( and the food poisoning is severe too :(**

 **But I hope you guys like this story! :) (BTW Jellal isn't really here in this story so Gray's gonna be the one to take care of Erza)  
**

* * *

 **Appendicitis**

 **Erza POV**

We were on a mission and we had just stopped by a nearby restaurant to eat and check for progress.  
"So we've destroyed the main monster, now we just need to kick the ass of his friend," Natsu said.

"Pretty much," Gray said.  
"But where is it?" Lucy asked.  
"I think we should focus on eating first. We might not get a good meal after this," I said.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

We stuffed ourselves until I got a stomach ache. The moment we stepped out of the door, there it was. The other monster. Everyone ran as I hit it with my sword. It stepped back, but charged straight for me. I ran fast because it was really fast, which resulted in huge cramps because I had just eaten. I pressed my left side, hoping to ease the pain, but no, it wouldn't work. I charged at it again, this time, using Heaven's Wheel to do an attack. It swung its arm straight into my stomach and the cramps shot up.

I screamed as I fell down, clutching my stomach.  
"Erza!" Lucy yelled.

I stood back on my feet and fell back down. I pressed hard on the cramp, hurting it more. I ran faster as the monster caught up. Finally it was too much. I collapsed on the floor, clutching my left side, panting, and unable to breathe. It slammed its arms down onto my chest and half of my stomach.

I yelled in agony and pain as I rolled over. The blow to my stomach sent the cramps turning into a major disorder. I clutched my appendix and vomit spewed from my mouth.

"HERE HERE, ASS HOLE!" Natsu screamed as he punched the monster. Gray rushed over to me.  
"Erza!" he said, leaning over, "Are you okay?"

The pain increased as the monster wouldn't turn its attention away from me. It sent another crashing blow to me, but this time Gray blocked it.  
"Run!" he said.

I got up and stumbled over, crashing down on my stomach. I screamed in pain and rolled into a tight ball, clutching my stomach.  
The monster kicked Gray over and slammed its fist into me. I quickly blocked, but it shattered my sword, and the fist came straight down to my appendix area. The food I ate came out of my mouth and I blacked out in the pain.

* * *

 **Gray POV**

I got back on my feet after I got knocked down and ran straight to the monster. It was punching Erza, but she wasn't moving.  
"No..." I muttered, "STOP!"

I hit it with an ice make lance, but the ice shards bounced off.  
"Oi NATSU!" I screamed, "THIS GUY'S A TOUGH ONE!"  
"GOTCHA, ICE HEAD!" he said as he sent a big punch to it. Wendy, me, and Natsu did a unison reid and we defeated the monster.

It disintegrated and we all ran towards Erza.  
"Erza," I shook her, "wake up!"

She didn't move. Her hands flew to her stomach as she cringed. I put my hand on her hand and started rubbing when her eyes flew open and she screamed again.  
I jumped back and saw her face go pale.  
"It... h-h-hurts," she groaned.

Wendy quickly got to her side and did a spell, however, it only relieved the pain for a little bit.  
Erza groggily stood up, still clutching her stomach.  
"C-c-can we g-g-go t-to the h-hotel now?" she rasped.

Happy carried Natsu and Charle carried Wendy. Lucy and I walked as I picked Erza up. We got to the hotel and Erza slumped on the bed, lying in a fetal position.  
"We'll go get some medicine," Lucy and Natsu said.  
"We'll stay here," Wendy and I said.

Erza groaned again.  
"Oh Erza," I said rubbing her stomach.  
"It hurts, G-G-Gray," she said.  
"If only my magic was a bit stronger," Wendy started as she cried, "I can tr-try a-again!"

She thrust her hands to Erza's body as she muttered a spell under her breath, however, Erza's brow creased and she cringed more, shriveling up into a ball.  
Finally the magic died down and Wendy fell over onto the bed.

"Wendy!" I yell. Oh gods. This is not good. First I have Erza, sick and weak, then I have Wendy, fainting because she couldn't do anything about it!  
Erza gasped and gritted her teeth as tears poured down her face, "S-S-Sorry W-W-Wendy, it's my f-f-fault,"

"Erza shut up and sleep," I told her.  
"I c-c-can't," she said, "it hurts like hell,"

I tried to think of anything that happened to me like this before. Not stomach flu, she would've been puking up gallons by then. Definitely not the normal flu. Maybe food poisoning. Then it came to mind. Appendicitis!

 _FLASHBACK_

When Gray was 6

 _"Gray, stop running after you eat. You'll get appendicitis," Ur said.  
_ _"Come back, ice head!" Gray yelled as he chased after Lyon._

 _They both ran fast as Ur told them to stop. Suddenly Gray collapses on the ground, clutching his stomach.  
_ _"Owww," he said, "Ur it hurts!"_

 _Yep, that's appendicitis, Ur thought. She took him to a doctor and the doctor confirmed it. Gray was crying because it hurt so much. They had to do an operation to remove his appendix to get rid of the infection  
_ _  
_ _End of Flashback_

I thought of how much it hurt back then.  
"Erza I'm sorry," I told her.  
"Why?" she groaned, rolling around, holding her left side.  
"You have appendicitis,"

Charle gasped, "Oh no,"  
Erza moaned as Wendy slowly came back to consciousness.

She saw Erza's weak body on the bed and quickly panicked.  
"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Erza-san!" she wailed as she tried again.  
I cut her off. "Wendy, it's not gonna work. Erza has appendicitis. She needs surgery."

Wendy was alarmed and Erza groaned rolling again.  
"I'll go contact the front desk. You stay here." Wendy said as she and Charle went down.

I tucked Erza in the covers and crawled in with her.  
""Y-You're warm," Erza sniffed.  
"Yeah. I'm kind of burning up with a cold or something. I won't spread it to you, I promise. I'm just here to let you relax." I told her.  
She smiled, but then coughed as she closed her eyes and clutched her stomach.

Then Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy all came back in along with another person. I quickly got out of the bed and greeted them.  
"Thankfully there was a surgeon in the hotel," Wendy said cheerfully, "allow me to introduce, Hiroko-san!"

"Nice to meet you!" she said as she bowed, "I hear the patient has appendicitis, huh? That must hurt,"  
Erza groaned and turned over. "H-Hello,"

"I assume she's the patient here?" Hiroko said, flipping through her materials.

The surgery begun with an anesthetic and Hiroko removed Erza's infected part.  
"All done." She said.  
"Thank you so much, Hiroko-san!" we all said.

Erza was still asleep, but I could tell by her expression that she felt better.  
"Just tell her not to move too much the next few days and don't eat anything like cake, or anything creamy or sweet." she said as she left.

"Wait a sec. Creamy? Sweet? Cake?" we all looked at each other.

How could Erza go a week without eating strawberry cake?

* * *

 **Ta-da! I am actually proud of myself I could stay up until 12:00 AM writing this (even though I threw up once) because the past few days have just been hell. Still sick, but gettin' better! :)**

 **Next Chapter: Solid Script: Gastroenteritis!**


	8. Solid Script: Gastroentiritis!

**Solid Script: Gastroenteritis!**

 **Nobody POV**

Levy woke up to a girl's voice, yelling her name.  
"Levy-chan!" It was Lucy, "Wake up! Erza's gonna scream at you if you don't hurry up!"

Since Jet and Droy were on a mission, she could have free time with Lucy, Erza, and Wendy. They were going to a hot spring and a resort to stay for a week.  
"Okay, I'm coming." she said groggily.

"Levy-chan are you okay?" Lucy asked.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a stomach ache. You know those little ones you get after you wake up?" Levy lied.  
"U-U-Uh yeah, I guess?" Lucy shrugged.

Lucy left Levy's house and since Gajeel was on a mission with Natsu, she didn't have to cook breakfast for him. Or maybe Gajeel was lying.

However, Levy wasn't up to it.  
"Oh..." she said nauseously, "I think I'm gonna pass on breakfast,"

Levy walked light-headed to the guild.  
"Oi Levy! Let's go!" Erza said. They were all packed and ready.

"O-Okay," Levy said.  
"Levy-chan, you look sick," Wendy said, "Are you feeling bad?"

"Lu-chan knows. It's just a small stomach ache," Levy lied again. She was really starting to feel horrible.  
"It'll pass. Try drinking some water." Wendy said.  
"Okay, thanks Wendy,"

* * *

 **Levy POV**

We reached the resort and I was feeling horrid. When we went to the bathrooms to change into our swimsuits (except Erza), I clutched my stomach and sat, waiting for the bout of nausea to pass.

"Levy-chan! I'm done changing! Let's go!" I heard Lu-chan say.  
"A-Alright! I'm almost done, just one minute. You can go, it's fine." I croak.

Lu-chan finally leaves, but the nausea doesn't. I lean over the toilet, holding my hair up as I vomit viciously into the porcelain bowl. I see last night's dinner and groan.  
Clutching my stomach, I vomit for another three minutes before changing into my swimsuit.

I meet everyone outside and we walk to the beach.  
"Whew! It's pretty hot out today, huh," Erza said, stretching, "What a perfect day to take a swim!"

I oppose. I was freezing and my teeth were chattering. The three girls talked about their lives and I realized I hadn't said a word. My eyelids drooped and each step was painful and hard, and my stomach hurt as well.

"How about you, Levy?" Erza asked.  
I snapped out of my drowsiness and asked, "How about my what?"

"About what you want to do today. Weren't we just talking about that?" Lucy said.  
I shrugged.

"O-Oi are you okay?" Lucy said, "Levy-chan, Levy-chan!"  
The world spun around as I collapsed on the soft sand, onto my knees. I let go of my dinner as it sloshed all onto Wendy's feet. I vomited harder, panting as the world turned upside down.  
"S-S-Sorry Wendy," I croaked.  
With one last heave, I blacked out into the darkness.

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

"Levy-chan!" I said rushing to her. Wendy didn't care about her vomit filled feet either.  
I shook her, but she stayed unconscious. Erza came over and knelt down next to her.

I looked over at Wendy who was frantically trying to remember a spell.  
"Ah! I got it!" She said as she put her hands over Levy's body.

Levy's eyes snapped awake and she looked at me.  
"L-L-Lu-chan," she said shakily, "Wh-what happened to me?"

"You threw up. You fainted," I told her. Her eyes drooped down and she rested her head on my knees.

"Are you okay?" I ask.  
"Does she look okay?" Erza said.  
"No," I said.

"Lu-chan, I actually feel horrible," Levy groaned as she clutched her stomach.  
"Don't tell me," Erza said, "Because I just got the appendix surgery a few days ago..."

Levy's face turned a putrid shade of green as she threw up more chunks of food onto the dry sand.  
"Here," Wendy said, holding her hands out, "This acts as a nausea stopper. You'll be good after this. Just have all the fun you can for 3 hours. It'll wear off then."

Levy's eyes sighed in relief. But her stomach didn't stop hurting.  
"My tummy still hurts, but thank you so much, Wendy," she said, standing up.  
"Here," Wendy thrust her hands out one last time and Levy's bloated stomach sank.

Wendy fell backwards and Erza caught her.  
"Easy there," Erza said.

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry!" Levy said as she ran over to Wendy.  
"I-I-It's alright. A-As long as you feel better," Wendy whispered.

When Wendy's energy came back, we walked to the beach and surfed, sun-bathed, and played beach volleyball. Until three hours passed.  
Levy had eaten a lot, including a cocktail, some sushi, and we had eaten at a resort bar, which had awesome food.

"Levy-chan! Catch!" I said as I bumped the volleyball.  
"O-O-Okay," she said groggily. The ball bounced out of her hands, and she fell down. The force of gravity sent the ball plummeting down and it hit her stomach square on the spot.

I saw her cringe as she got on all fours, clinging on to her stomach.  
"Levy-chan! Are you oka- oh geezers," I said as I ran over. Levy swallowed the inevitable.

Within minutes she was pouring with vomit. Her stomach revolted as the contents of it expelled onto the sand.  
I patted her back. Until _he_ came.

* * *

 **Levy POV**

"Lu-chan h-help," I said hoarsely as more puke came out of my mouth.

"Oh Levy," Erza said.  
Then I saw it. A figure. With long black hair. _Gajeel!_

"Move it. Right _now!"_ he demanded. He pushed through the crowd and came to my side.  
"G-G-G-Gajeel," I threw up again and rolled over, clutching my stomach.

"Erza, go tell the people of the beach that it's okay. Lucy, Salamander is at the guild. Lily will fly you there and you go tell them we'll be headin' back in a few moments. Wendy. Come with me." Gajeel ordered.

"Yes I'll do it," they all said.  
Tears flowed out of my eyes as Gajeel picked me up and I vomited on his hand.

"Wh-Wh-Why are you doing th-th-this," I sobbed as I gagged and retched hard.  
"For you. All for you," he said.

When we got to the hotel, Gajeel put me onto the bed and put a trash bin next to me. He sent Wendy down to get some medicine.

I cringed as my stomach bloated and I looked at Gajeel.  
"Oh it hurts," I whisper as a bout of nausea comes over, "Gajeel it hurts!"

He sat down next to me and rubbed my stomach. It hurt even more.  
"You'll be fine. You'll be fine," he said as he touched my face.

I put my head on his chest, "Do you really think I have Gastroenteritis?"  
"What the hell is that?" he said.  
"S-Stomach Flu, basically." I told him.

"Sure." he said as he rubbed my stomach. Suddenly my face turned a putrid shade of green and Gajeel brought the trash bin up just in time for me to there was nothing.  
I hacked and coughed and gagged and sneezed as I tried to force my stomach out.  
"It's not comin," I wailed.

Gajeel patted my back and finally spit and bile drooled out. I gagged again and a thin streak of blood came out.  
I saw his face go from comforting to alarmed.  
"Oh poop," he said.

I sat there throwing up nothing the whole time as Gajeel went down. I made my way to the bathroom just in time for it to happen.

* * *

 **Nobody POV**

Gajeel came back to see the bathroom door locked.  
"Oi Levy," he said, "Let me in,"  
"Gajeel,-" Levy didn't finish before she groaned and a splatter was heard.  
"Levy let me in!" Gajeel pounded on the door.

"Gajeel just... just let me b-...*blearggh* just let me be."  
"I can't!" Gajeel insisted, "You're pukin' up!"  
"I''m not," Levy said.

 _Oh great._ Gajeel sighed and sat on the bed and cringed as he heard another splatter.  
Wendy then came in.

"I've figured out what she has," Wendy sighed.  
"What?"  
"Stomach virus plus severe food poisoning."  
"What?!" Gajeel was confuzzled.

Wendy went over to the bathroom door and gently knocked.  
"Levy, are you alright?" she asked soothingly.  
"N-N-No," Levy moaned. Wendy focused and managed to pry open the lock.

A pale-faced, sickly Levy met her eyes.  
"Come on," Wendy said, "You can do this. Just walk with me."  
"I can't," she croaked. Wendy flushed the toilet as Levy held her stomach.

"I believe you can."  
Erza walked in and was surprised at the sight.  
"Levy! You should've told us you were sick!" she scolded.

"Sorry for troubling everyone," Levy coughed.

After a long time of coaxing, vomiting, and retching, they made it back to Levy's home. She slumped on her bed and shut her eyes.

"Gajeel," she said, "It hurts,"  
"I know. You'll be better soon," he said.

The food poisoning took a day to go away, but the stomach virus really took a long time. Levy felt very sick for the climax of the virus, but with Gajeel's care, she slowly got better.

* * *

 **AAAAAH! I'm still super sick, but I guess this is okay?  
** Next chapter: Sky dragon sickness


	9. Sick Sky Girl

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately because I got really sick this week :(**

 **BTW this is a little Lucy/Wendy thingy so I don't ship them, but I feel like it would be cool to have like a big sister thingy...  
**

* * *

The Sick Sky Girl

 **Nobody POV**

It was a normal day at the guild. Natsu was fighting Gray, Erza was eating cake, Mira was tending the bar, Cana was drinking, Elfman was flirting with Evergreen, and so on so.  
However, Lucy felt something missing.

What could it be? I mean, everyone was doing what they usually do, she thought to herself.  
Lisanna was hanging out with the Bickslow and Juvia was staring at Gray. So what else?

"Oi Juvia," Lucy said, "Do you feel like something is missing?"  
"Not really," Juvia said.

"I feel like someone is missing," Lucy said.  
"Oh really? Well maybe it's Gajeel and Levy," Juvia suggested.  
"No, they're on a mission." Lucy replied.

"How about Jet and Droy? Freed? What about Macao? Wakaba?" Juvia said names like a shotgun.  
"No no no, Jet and Droy are on missions, Freed is following Laxus, and Macao and Wakaba are drinking. I feel like it's a girl." Lucy shook her head.

"Hmmm, Ah! I know. It's Cana. No, it's Bisca!"  
"No I still don't think so. Cana went out somewhere to drink and Bisca went to the park to play with Asuka. So who could it be?" Lucy thought hard.

"Got it! Wendy and Charle!" Juvia stood up.  
"YES!" Lucy's eyes lit up.  
"But where could they be?"

 **Meanwhile at Wendy's house...  
**  
"Ch-Charle," Wendy stuttered, "D-D-Don't you think it's c-c-cold?"

"No! What are you talking about? It' s 100 degrees outside!" Charle retorted, "Come on! Let's go to the guild already!"

Wendy sighed and sneezed.  
"Wendy are you sick?" Charle said.  
"No! No way! I can't get sick, remember?" Wendy yelled, coughing.

Charle nodded and then flew her to the guild. Wendy, who knew she was sick, felt nauseous the way there.

"Ah! Wendy! Charle!" Lucy said.  
"Hi," Wendy coughed again.

"O-Oi Wendy you don't look so goo- oh geez," Mira didn't finish before Wendy broke out into tears.  
"It can't be! How could I be sick?" she wailed.

"It's okay, everyone gets sick sometimes," Lucy said patting her back.  
Wendy sniffled and buried her face in her palms.

"Lucy-san, my head hurts," Wendy said.  
"Oh gosh, you have a fever! And you're-okay we're goin' home!" Charle said as Wendy rested her head on Lucy's shoe.

"I think I might throw up," Wendy said.  
"Okay. Mira, I'm going to go with Wendy and Charle, okay?" Lucy said as she rushed out with them.  
"Alright! Tell Wendy that I said to get well soon!" Mira smiled.

* * *

When they got to Wendy's room at Fairy Hills, Wendy was turning green.

"Oh- um Lucy-san?" Wendy said as she rushed over to Lucy.  
"Yes?" Lucy said.  
"I think I might-" she didn't finish before Lucy brought up the trash bin.  
 _Bleaaargh!  
_  
Wendy puked into the trash bin, and then started crying.  
"s-s-sorry," she sobbed, "I didn't mean to!"

"Wendy calm down, it's okay. Everyone gets sick," Lucy said patting the Sky Mage's back.  
"I feel awful," she sniffled, coughing hard into Lucy's arms.

"I know. Lie down," Lucy said as Wendy slumped onto the bed.

Wendy cringed as she coughed into her pillow.  
Lucy went to the bathroom and grabbed a small cloth. She wet it with cold water, and put it on Wendy's forehead.

"Does your stomach hurt?" Lucy asked.  
"Yes," Wendy croaked.  
"Your head? Throat?" Lucy asked again.  
"Yes to all," Wendy said.

Lucy came over and tucked Wendy into her covers. Wendy was cute when she was sick.  
"I remember when I got sick. Boy that was _horrible!"_ Lucy said to Wendy.

Wendy attempted to chuckle, but then the laughs turned into heavy coughs as she heaved into Lucy's hand.  
"I'm s *cough* s-sick," Wendy said.  
"Did you seriously just realize?" Lucy said.

This time Wendy tried to laugh again, but then coughed harshly.  
"Stop, don't talk. Go to sleep," Lucy said, stroking Wendy's hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Wendy woke up, she found a bowl of soup at her bed stand along with a sticky note.

 _Wendy,_

 _Charle and I just left to get some medicine and herbs for you. We also are going to buy some food to cook for lunch. I hope the soup tastes good! Mira-san taught me how to make it. We left a surprise!_

 _Lucy_

Wendy looked at the soup, but her stomach rejected. She slowly crawled out of bed, but her head hurt and she didn't have the energy to eat. Since the soup was still warm, though, she didn't have a choice.

Slowly and carefully she drank the warm and soothing soup.  
"Wow, Lucy-san is pretty good at cooking!" She said to herself.

She then thought what the surprise would be. When she looked again at the bed stand, there was a glass of water with some apple slices, too.  
Just then, Juvia popped out.

"BOO!" Juvia laughed.  
Wendy jumped and chuckled, coughing.

"J-J-Juvia-san!" she coughed, "What are you doing here?"  
"Lucy told me to look after you when they were gone. How are you feeling?" Juvia said.

"Horrible," Wendy said.  
"Oh. I'm sorry, but I have to leave when Lucy and Charle get back. Gray-sama is going on a mission with me!" Juvia said happily.  
Wendy nodded, which hurt her head even more.

After about 30 minutes of conversation, Lucy and Charle bustled in.

"Wendy! Are you okay?" Lucy asked.  
"K-Kind of. By the way, your soup was phenomenal, Lucy-san!" Wendy beamed.  
"O-Oh, thanks. I'm glad you liked it!" Lucy smiled back.

"Sorry Wendy, Happy asked me to go to the guild about now because he has some weird thing that's important that he wants to tell me. I'll have to go with Juvia. Get better soon!" Charle said as she flew out.

Wendy held her head and rubbed her tummy.  
"L-Lucy-san my tummy hurts," Wendy said.

"Here, relax. Lie down," Lucy said, rubbing Wendy's stomach in small circles.  
"L-L-Lucy-san?" Wendy said cringing.  
"Yes?"  
"You don't have to do this, you know. Take care of me, watch me be sick." Wendy sniffled, sneezing and coughing into Lucy's face.

"I'm doing it because you're my friend. I would never leave a friend alone, sick and weak." Lucy smiled.

Wendy's face relaxed and Lucy whispered, "You know what?"  
"What?"  
"Natsu's sick, too!"  
"What?! Natsu-san?" Wendy sat up.  
"Yeah. He ate some of Laxus's lightning yesterday. He doesn't feel so well, I guess." Lucy said.

"Don't worry about m-a-A-A-ACHOO!" Wendy sneezed again.  
"Of course I worry about you! He's just got some stupid cold that will go away in a few hours. You're sick! And really sick!" Lucy said.  
Wendy lied back down, sighing.

They talked about the guild, and Lucy fed Wendy some fever reducing medicine.  
"Does your stomach still hurt?" Lucy asked kindly.  
"Yeah. I'm feeling a bit dizzy and nauseous, too." Wendy swallowed.

"Probably the headache and fever. Do you need to throw up?" Lucy said.  
"I don't *cough* know," Wendy closed her eyes.  
"Okay. Let me know when you need to," Lucy said.

Wendy lay there for quite a while, waiting for the horrible sickness to pass.  
Lucy went to cook dinner as Wendy shivered in her blankets.

Is this really what it felt like to be sick? she thought to herself.

Lucy came back fifteen minutes later with a bowl of rice, warm miso soup, and some food for Wendy.  
"Wow! That looks del- oh no Lucy-san I think I might-"  
Wendy didn't have to finish. Lucy quickly put the food on the desk and grabbed the trash can. Wendy put her head over it and tried to swallow hard.

"Just let it all out," Lucy said, holding back the young mage's hair.  
Finally Wendy sighed as she threw up the soup into the trash can.

"I don't really feel like eating now," Wendy croaked.  
"Let's go rinse your mouth, okay?" Lucy suggested.  
"Okay," Wendy agreed silently.

After Wendy rinsed her mouth and went to the bathroom, Lucy asked if she wanted to eat.  
"I-I-I-I can try," Wendy said.

Slowly, Lucy fed Wendy the miso soup.  
"Wow, Lucy-san this is really yummy! It calms my stomach," Wendy smiled.  
"Thanks Wendy! I'm glad it soothes your tummy," Lucy grinned.

Then after about a half an hour, Wendy finished dinner, and Lucy ate her serving.

"Wanna see a movie?" Lucy asked.  
"Nah. I'm kind of tired," Wendy said, walking and sitting on her bed.

"Okay. Can I snuggled in, too?" Lucy laughed.  
"S-Sure," Wendy said.

While they lied down, Wendy coughed hard, and sneezed often into Lucy's face.  
"Lucy-san I'm so sorry you're going to get sick!" Wendy started crying.  
"Look, I don't care. As long as you feel okay." Lucy said.

With a long time of coughing, Wendy and Lucy finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Wendy woke up feeling great and fresh. Until she heard Lucy stir beside her. She sneezed and coughed.  
"I told you, Lucy-san," Wendy giggled.

* * *

 **I hope it wasn't too bad, as I'm still kind of sick, but I'm gettin' better!**

 **Next and Final Chapter: Fairy Virus**


End file.
